True Colors
by AyameDV
Summary: Después de la oscuridad, llega la luz; aunque para Candy esta siempre fue evidente y maravillosa… Drabble para Terry publicado en la GF- 2108 **TERRYFIC**


**¡Hola a todo mundo!**

Wow, ahora sí que me he pasado de la raya con la ausencia por aquí; ofrezco disculpas a todas y aprecio muchísimo los mensajes que me han hecho llegar, me hacen muy feliz de verdad. No me he ido… de veras que no =P

Les cuento las razones para haber estado lejos este tiempo y que son básicamente tres: la Guerra Florida de este año y la cual es la primera en la que participé, al lado de mis queridas amigas Gissa Graham y Sundarcy. La segunda razón es la condenada vida real, que de pronto se pone más pesada que en otros momentos; y la tercera, es mi escurridiza salud; misma que al estar en plan de huir de mí con singular entusiasmo más seguido de lo que me gustaría, pues de paso me espanta a las musas u.u

Gracias a esto es que no he podido estar por aquí tanto como desearía, la GF fue un evento precioso y muy divertido, pero absorbió mucho de nuestro tiempo pues debíamos preparar nuestro equipo y aportes, y pues lo hacemos en el poco tiempo libre que tenemos…

Pero bueno, quiero compartir con ustedes justamente uno de esos aportes míos, dedicado 100% a Terry por supuesto. Es un pequeño drabble en honor de nuestro bello rebelde, en palabras de su adorada pecosa; que espero de corazón que les guste. Sepan que no me iré de aquí en mucho tiempo, solamente espero recuperarme por completo y que la inspiración vuelva.

¡Gracias de nuevo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **.**

Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos; la imagen de portada sí es mía (eso sí, usé otra de autor desconocido como modelo), y justo fue uno más de mis aportes de la GF n.~

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato, tener otro terryfic; y porque soy una eterna y fiel enamorada de nuestro bombón.

Por favor, ¿si ven alguna falta de ortografía, gramática o redacción, me avisan para que la pueda corregir? ¡Gracias! (¡Pero en serio! :-P )

.

.

 **Advertencias:**

Cortito… pero con todo mi amor por Terry.

.

.

.

.

.

 **True Colors**

.

.

Un beso… lento, una sedosa y sensual caricia a los labios… este color suyo es precioso, pero, ¿cómo definirlo? El color del amor, ¿podría ser rojo?… rosa tal vez por la dulzura que siento emanar de él… me pierdo en el maravilloso océano cristalino que son sus ojos azules, profundos. Sí, para mí el amor tiene el color de su mirada en este instante.

Cuando lo conocí tenía un tono tan triste y apagado, quise animarlo y encontré un toque de amarillo travieso intentando esconder su dolor, su temor.

Tanta gente a su alrededor y estaba siempre solitario, con las sombras de sus grises y azules oscuros persiguiéndolo, se daba valor y emergía un aura plateada con destellos dorados de él. Se esforzaba tanto para que el mundo, tan lleno de personas no lo notara, para volverse traslúcido…

Pero sin importar todos sus esfuerzos, nunca logró esconder del todo su deslumbrante alma, esa que para mí es tan fácil de ver… cada vez que lo veía descubría algo nuevo y fascinante en él… una nueva expresión, una mirada dulce…

Terry, veo tus verdaderos colores; brillando incandescentes a través de todo y de todos, por eso es que te amo.

¡Oh, sonríe! Y es para mí esa sonrisa que encandila… este color naranja suyo es sólo mío… es como un fuego expandiéndose a través de mis sentidos para llegar al centro mismo de mi alma, ¡me hace tan feliz verle sonreír!

Después de haber atravesado tanto; cuando llegué a pensar que no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto así, rogué que me mostrara una vez más su sonrisa; que no temiera a mostrar esos sus verdaderos colores… porque son tan hermosos… como un arcoíris después de la tormenta.

Cuando el mundo nos volvía locos, cuando la vida intentó separarnos y habíamos soportado lo que no se podía soportar… surgió como un bálsamo que sanó nuestras heridas su color verde-azul, ese que habla de esperanza, de tranquilidad y confianza en que estaríamos bien.

Y atravesamos los oscuros días y surgió una vez más mi bellísimo Terry, mi inolvidable mocoso engreído renació como fénix de sus cenizas; y tomando sus colores dorados y rojos, los más luminosos, obtuvo una gloriosa victoria sobre las negras adversidades, sobre el amarillento tono de la envida, egoísmo y celos…

Vaya… este amor mío muestra ahora su rojo más intenso… ¿querría escapar de su pasión, de su entrega arrebatada y absoluta? ¡Jamás! Moriría sin su presencia iluminando mi existencia.

A veces, todavía ese color azul pálido nostálgico lo quiere atrapar… pero entonces le he pedido que me hable; porque yo siempre estaré ahí para él, en todo momento, en cada segundo; aun cuando el mundo ciego no pueda comprenderlo, cuando ese mundo frívolo únicamente vea su apariencia y errores sin mirar su esencia, y se empeñe en lastimarlo de algún modo; yo veo sus verdaderos colores, y él lo sabe. Disfruta mostrándomelos nada más a mí… y yo me perderé cada instante de mi vida y las que puedan seguir, en la contemplación de su alma maravillosa; y lo protegeré, y no permitiré que nunca más vuelva a perder sus tonos, esos que brillan a través de sus ojos zafíreos…

.

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

Gracias por leer; les envío un montón de abrazos y bendiciones. Aprovecho para desearle a todas las mamis que me leen que pasen un hermoso día de las madres, que acá en mi México se celebra mañana 10; y a las mamás de todas también :-D ¡nos leemos pronto!

.

09 de mayo de 2018.

.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


End file.
